


Calling Nine-One-One

by jade-1459 (Jade)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade/pseuds/jade-1459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Castiel couldn’t have said why he was receiving this particular prayer at that particular moment.</i></p><p>Written for the prompt: <i>Claire prays for a guardian angel, and </i>something<i> answers.</i></p><p><b>WARNING:</b> Implied/mentioned child abuse (non-graphic and nonspecific).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Nine-One-One

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been Beta-read. Those glaring mistakes? All mine.

He had been cut off from Heaven for so long that Castiel had forgotten what it felt like to hear a human’s prayer. When in battle they were blocked from receiving them, and when Michael had announced it was time to truly begin the apocalypse there hadn’t been a need to listen to human prayers.

Castiel couldn’t have said why he was receiving this particular prayer at that particular moment. With the Leviathans in control of his vessel, Castiel’s consciousness had been shoved so far into the background that he was only able to catch glimpses of what his worldly body was up to under the Old Ones control.

 _God?_ she called. _I need help. I know that Daddy always said that You helped those who would help themselves, but I don’t know how. I can’t stop him. He hurts me. I told him no, just like mommy said I should. I screamed, but no one heard me. And I can’t tell my mommy like daddy said I should... The man... he said he’d hurt her if I ever told anyone... But he can’t know I’m telling You... Please... Make him stop..._

Claire.

Castiel knew that voice, that mind, just as well as he knew his own. Her fear and despair were like physical blows to his being. Her shame was slat to the wound. He was too weak to answer her prayer. The struggle to maintain control of the souls from Purgatory had taxed his greatly. So much so, that the Leviathans had been able to cling to his weakened being and force his consciousness into submission.

Castiel did not have the will to rise up and wrestle back that control.

But there was something else rising from the darkness where Castiel’s being existed. Another mind that Castiel knew. The rightful owner of the body Castiel had claimed.

Jimmy Novak had heard his daughter’s prayer through Castiel. He had felt her emotions – the fear, the shame, the confusion, the sadness and anger, the terrible loneliness and... dirtiness – and he had come to call of his child’s despair as any true father would.

Castiel couldn’t truly connect with Jimmy’s mind. They were two separate consciousnesses that had once been cohabitating a single body. But Castiel could catch emotions and intent if not true thoughts. It was all the same to someone who knew how to read such information.

Control of a vessel when there was more than one inhabitant was a matter of will. Castiel didn’t have enough strength in him to summon the will necessary to regain control of his vessel. But Jimmy Novak was all will – single minded intent, bent by his child’s pain, focused by her cry for help.

Like a falling star shooting in reverse, Castiel felt Jimmy Novak’s will overshadow both his own and that of the Leviathans. Unlike the Leviathans, who focused on the many aspects of hunger and self-satisfaction, Jimmy Novak had only one driving force to focus all of his will upon. He wrenched not only Castiel’s abilities from him, but those of the Leviathans as well, and clutched them tightly to his soul.

And then Castiel heard their voice speak and felt even the Leviathans hesitate in the shadow of Jimmy Novak’s will.

“Daddy’s coming, sweetie.”

And they were.

God have mercy, they were.


End file.
